Homeworld
A homeworld is a place in which someone was born or raised. Appearances * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part IV * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Rookies (Mentioned Only) * Liberty on Ryloth * Holocron Heist (Mentioned Only in computer screen) * Witches of the Mist * Wookiee Hunt (Mentioned Only) * Water War (Mentioned Only) * An Old Friend * Destiny (Mentioned Only) * Sacrifice * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight (Mentioned Only) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 20: Fortress Vader, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Most Wanted * Solo: Expanded Edition * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn, Part III * Lost Stars * Lost Stars webcomic * Rise of the Rebels * Droids in Distress (Mentioned Only) * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * The Protector of Concord Dawn * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy (Mentioned Only) * Thrawn: Alliances (Mentioned Only) * Heroes of Mandalore * In the Name of the Rebellion (Mentioned Only) * Family Reunion – and Farewell * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! (Mentioned Only) * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure (Mentioned Only) * Hunted vs Hunted (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope junior novel * Change of Heart * Contingency Plan (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad * Smuggler's Run (Mentioned Only) * Princess Leia, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part I (Mentioned Only in opening crawl) * Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel (Mentioned Only) * Moving Target (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! * The Levers of Power (Mentioned Only) * Shattered Empire, Part III * The Legends of Luke Skywalker (Mentioned Only) * Bloodline * The Face of Evil (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron Annual 2 * Join the Resistance * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran (Mentioned Only) * Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base (Mentioned Only) * Cobolt Squadron (Mentioned Only) * Bomber Command * Rules of the Game (Mentioned Only) * Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing (Mentioned Only) * The Wine in Dreams (Mentioned Only) * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel Sources * Bail Organa in the Encyclopedia * Moraband in the Encyclopedia * Orn Free Taa in the Encyclopedia * Serenno in the Encyclopedia * Twi'leks in the Encyclopedia * Wookiees in the Encyclopedia * Zygerrians in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy * Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary * Dawn of Rebellion * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles * Solo: A Star Wars Story The Official Guide * Alderaan in the Databank * Admiral Statura in the Databank * Jar Jar Binks in the Databank * Sith in the Databank * Wat Tambor in the Databank * Wicket W. Warrick in the Databank * Wookiee in the Databank * Y-wing Starfighter in the Databank * Yavin 4 in the Databank